Women like her
by Hoxadrine
Summary: Getting rescued by the woman he spent two years fantasized with, Garrus is now probably having the worst time of his life. Taken after a prompt from the Kink Meme. Warning for smut.


_So I spent all night with this prompt on my head, and I needed to get it out before it started to eat me from the inside (?)._

 _The prompt:_  
 _Turians are unable to masturbate without toys because of how sensitive their genitalia is/claws/rough hands/whatever. Having masturbatory sleeves and other sex toys is totally normal and accepted, partially because it is hard for erections to go away by themselves. The penis has to be coaxed out of the plates and once it is out it is hard to put it back in._

 _So, a while after getting rescued from Omega, Garrus is hardcore fantasizing about Shepard. He gets an erection and coaxes it out of the plates and everything but then he realizes he doesn't have anything to masturbate with. Because when leaving Omega grabbing his sex toy collection wasn't exactly high priority. And so he is like, shit, now I have to deal with this. But then Shepard comes in to talk to him. And he is trying to cover up but seeing her (maybe she just was working out and is all sweaty and wearing tight workout clothes or something) is not helping the boner go away. She figures out what is going on and is turned out by it and offers to help him take care of it. Que interspecies blowjob._

* * *

Garrus was having—possibly, almost certainly—the most stressed time of his life. And giving to the strange and crazy turn of events, if someone would ask him right now, he would say that he had serious thoughts about staying on his old base on Omega and probably die from slumber, from tiredness, from avoiding having those awful feelings that he was having right now.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciated Shepard's help, but how crazy was that? The woman he practically idolized for almost three years, that human that he thought he mourned enough already, suddenly appearing to rescue him and entering into his life again almost like nothing had happened. Like those two years without her had been only a couple of weeks, or even a twisted nightmare.

Like if _he wasn't done_ already with women like her. His two hands weren't enough to count the amount of human females he took to some dirty rooms, or abandoned alleys, and of course that he couldn't even try to count the amount of times that Shepard's name almost left his lips, pounding hard on one redhead prostitute like his life was depending on it, clenching his eyes shut and giving his best to not smell the distinctive scent of arousal, and sweat, and that perfume on the hair that was absolutely _not Shepard's_.

Garrus left the empty brandy close to the workbench and sat unceremoniously on the floor, trying to control himself by taking a few deep breaths. He thought about going to the cargo bay and try to de-stress in the mats, but he wasn't going to lie, at least not to himself.

He didn't need some physical release, he needed to _get laid._

And that's where the problem was. He could have what he needed if he just buck it up and talked to that Yeoman on the CIC—he wasn't oblivious to the way her eyes roamed all over him when she presented herself, and the way her breath hitched when he took one of her hands in his for a shake—but her hair wasn't the exact color he liked, and her skin didn't looked that silky. He also needed to take his secret to the grave about his newfound fetish for human woman.

Especially if the reason for his fetish was making her rounds on her crew and it was the CO of the ship he was serving on in that precise moment.

He sighed deeply, turning his eyes to the console a few meters from him, but his brain already giving up on trying running some algorithms and clear his thoughts. One of his hands went to the back of his neck, attempting to relax his already tensed muscles, and his own breath hitched when a blunted talon accidentally scratched the sensitive part just below his fringe, making a shudder run through his limbs.

He went up from the spot on the floor and made his way to his makeshift cot, in a darker corner of the Main Battery, releasing himself from the now uncomfortable armor, making the other set of his vocals sang in relief when he just left himself wearing only his underpants. Fortunately, the temperature was nicely hot for him, so he sprawled on his cot, his thoughts going to one of his last nights before everything on his life went to hell again.

That woman he had under him that night was so similar to _her_ that she made him gasp the first time he saw her. The little freckles on her cheeks, the same tint of red hair, mischievous green eyes and a smirk on her lips that he wanted to bite mercilessly to the point that he could taste blood on his mouth. And she had let him do all he wanted with her. She had let him run his tongue through her chest, all the way from the stomach to the underside of one breast, to her nipple, to flick above one of her collarbones. And he ran his rough tongue all the way just to her face, blood pounding on preparation to wipe away her smug smirk from her lips and…

 _Oh, great_ , a voice in his head said, fully tinted with sarcasm. A twitch and a bulge between his legs made him agree with that voice, making him want to keen in frustration. Now his cock was out of his plates, stretching and twitching, straining under his underpants like giving him the challenge. Like _daring him_ to do something about it.

His head rose a little bit from the cot, already looking for his light traveling bag and suddenly—just right after some noises of steps filled the mess hall and made him realize that he was on the new Normandy—he also realized that he didn't brought up with him the precise items he was looking for.

 _Of course, you idiot_ , the voice said while he smacked himself in the forehead. He had left his sleeves and his special gloves on Omega, on that place he had bunkered up and claimed as his last stand against the merc bands. And after Shepard saved his life and Chakwas patched him up, the thought of bringing his things to the ship had been just on the bottom of his priority tasks.

And now here he was, with the most uncomfortable boner between his legs, without anything on his reach to help him to get rid of his erection, and the sweet silky voice of Emily—if he recalled her name correctly, because that also wasn't on his priorities—in the back of his mind, groaning, writhing under him, whispering " _Garrus…_ " and moaning next to his ear with that precise commanding tone he always seemed to hear in his dreams. "Garrus," he heard his name again and he groaned back. _Like if he wasn't so turned on already._

"Is everything okay?" the voice filled his ears and his eyes opened wide when he realized that the female voice came from somewhere else.

His gaze shifted and his legs were already moving to cover himself somehow when the figure of the _real woman_ appeared in front of him, her copper eyebrows frowning in concern. His heart started to pound harder on his chest when he became conscious that the female voice that he had heard wasn't from Emily—yes, that definitely was the prostitute's name—or his imagination from the beginning. It was from Shepard.

"She—Shepard," he managed to say with a strangled voice, already giving her the modesty and covering himself with the blankets. Of course, the action was just to hide his now fully erected cock from her, but it wasn't like he was going to confess that to her.

Thanks to the dimming lights of the Battery and his enhanced turian sight, he could see her expressions from where she was standing, with a hip leaning on the console, and he had the advantage of being in the shadowed part of the room. So, probably, she didn't have already caught him out of his plates. "You started without me," she said in what he caught as a pout, and his breath hitched for a second. _Oh, I'm so screwed right now…_

It wasn't until she raised one of her hands that he understood. She had a couple of beers on her, and the other was taking the empty brandy he left on the workbench. "If I knew that you wanted to get wasted, I would have come here sooner, you know," she kept talking while pacing on the Battery, already opening one of her levo beers and taking a sip. He did his best to hide his exhale of relief, straining his sub vocals to not give way anything else, "Jeez, Garrus, are you drunk already? Don't tell me you were just heading to take some nap…"

"It's okay, I… I'm okay," he said, but admitting with a movement of his head that he was a little light-headed. He wasn't lying to her anyway, but the alcohol in his system was the least of his problems right now, and another twitch from between his legs tried to demonstrate his point. He swallowed a groan, shifting on his stance and sitting on his cot, his arms resting on his knees and trying to do everything in his power to think of something else, _anything_.

Joker breaking a bone, _Shepard ripping the head of a vorcha with her bare hands_ , algorithms and calibrations of the Thanix Cannon, _Shepard groaning after cleaning some merc blood out of her face with the back of her hand_ , Mordin and his work for the STG, _Shepard's lusty voice moaning his name under him, reverberating through the walls_ , Grundan Krul cleaning his weapons filled with krogan blood, _Shepard's silky hands caressing his mandibles, his neck, his cowl…_

"Well, you better be, because I can't leave your place right now," she interrupted his thoughts, finishing her beer and taking hold of another, frustration giving way all over her features. One of his hands closed into a fist, talons clawing on his palm, making some attempt to tear the crawled tension on his body, "I just escaped Miranda on my way here, and if I have to hear Kelly's insinuations on me one more time, I think I'm going to implode."

"What—what about them?" That's it, a way out of his thoughts, he just needed to hear her problems with her crew and surely that would help him, "Can't handle your human crew?" he attempted for a joke.

"Oh, says the turian that can't handle his liquor," she said back with a smirk, and he chuckled in response, feeling how his muscles relaxed a little, letting him release his sub vocals for a moment. "Here, are you joining me or not?"

Suddenly, she was making her way to his cot and his muscles tensed again, cock twitching in expectation and vocals trying to purr and growl and warn her at the same time. "Shep—I, uhm…" His hands went to the floor in an attempt to stay away from her, but his nostrils filled with the scent that was so _hers_ , and his gaze was locked on her figure, on that amazing waist that was now bare to him—because she was only in working pants and a light tank top—and that soft and pale neck that seemed to beg him to be marked with his teeth.

"Oh," her tone was genuinely surprised, suddenly going still in her place, "You're not drunk…"

His eyes shifted to her face and he strangled an embarrassed keen coming out from his throat when he could saw what she was seeing. Her gaze was on the bulge on his pants, now uncovered from the blankets in his attempt to move away from his spot.

His hands went to his face, trying to hide his huge embarrassment—because it was useless to find some cover on his lower body after all—and still trying to have some decency on her, "I'm sorry," he managed to say, "I wasn't really expecting company and… well, this is really embarrassing…"

But, all in a sudden, Shepard started to chuckle in front of him. And her chuckle gave way to a hearty laugh and then, she was laughing so hard that Garrus had to crane his neck and watch her as tears started to fall from her eyes, and one of her hands went to her knees to hold herself in her laughter. The embarrassed tones from his sub vocals shifted into small confused ones, but he lost his inner battle and joined her in the contagious laugh, chuckling a little but still trying to move away from her.

"And here… here I thought you were having a bad time," she managed to say through her mirth, making her way to sit next to him and get close, and not really taking notice that her turian companion was trying to do exactly the opposite. "Here, take this one, it's dextro," she encouraged him, placing herself in his cot and giving him the bottle of beer in one of her hands, "Probably this will help."

"I… um…" he accepted the bottle, taking care to not touch her fingers when he clutched the bottle and encouraging himself to take a long sip of the dextro beer. As her laughter started to subside, he slightly made his way away from her, making his best for her not to notice. The least he wanted was to offend her, somehow, but the closeness wasn't helping him at all.

If anything, it was making him get harder than ever.

"Don't worry, big guy," she started to dismiss the awkward moment with a sip of her beer, "It's not like it's the first time that someone suddenly gets a boner in front of me." Shepard shrugged, giving him the decency to look away and to some point on the roof.

"Again, I'm sorry," he started again after he took control of his voice, "Hopefully this is not offensive in human culture—"

"It's not, at least not to me," she interrupted him with a shake of her head and an amused smile, "And believe me when I say that I understand, giving all the stress we're going through right now," she shifted a bit in the cot and returned his stare, giving him a little shy smile. "In any case, I'm flattered… and don't worry, I'm not telling anybody."

He chuckled a bit, but looked away from her, trying to hide the blush creeping up his hide. Both of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and Garrus took the chance to finish his beer and to take some deep breaths. Unfortunately, nothing was helping him to ease the bulge between his legs. His breath hitched, breaking the silence in the room, when her bare arm brushed his shoulder when Shepard took another sip from her bottle, and the woman shifted her eyes to him again.

Garrus could saw just for a second that her throat worked to swallow more that the liquor on her mouth. "I… I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable, isn't it?" she started to apologize, her nose cringing in worry.

"That's okay," he said again, an arm trying to hide the movement in his pants. It wasn't okay, actually, and his mind started to plan something that would make her leave him alone, but it wasn't like he could kick her out from her own ship, though.

"You don't seem okay," she admitted to him, leaving her bottle on the floor and turning to him again, making him frown. _How could she be so calm, so collected?_ "Actually, uhm, you seem worse…" she continued with a concerned frown, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't manage to hide the groan that escaped from his throat at her touch. Much less, the very visible twitch from his cock under his arm. But his eyes opened wide in surprise when the woman next to him couldn't strangle a gasp, and his gaze traveled to her face.

Her green eyes fixed on his blue ones, flashing with the comprehension that started to dawn on her. His mandibles fluttered out in nervousness when her gaze studied his face intently, and his eyes traveled to her plump lips when she opened her mouth to speak, "This _is_ because of me… right?"

He swallowed hard, not being able to lie to her—much less when she was so close and her eyes were studying him so intently—and managed to nod nervously to her. "It's not like I can… uhm, do something about it," he attempted with some witty retort, trying his best to take away the tension in the air, in his muscles, in his strangled breath.

"Oh?" she murmured, her eyes flashing with some curiosity. He raised a trembling ungloved hand to her line of sight, flexing his talons at her, making her notice the claws and the rough hide on his fingers, hoping that it was enough explanation. Her lips shifted into an amused smirk, "So you turians can't… then how do you…?"

"With sleeves, and special gloves," he explained, trying his best to find his voice and not to sound _so turned on_. After all, he still had a reputation to maintain, "Unfortunately, all my stuff was left on Omega, so I can't help with… _ooh_ …"

His voice was lost when her hand moved from his shoulder, the soft skin from her fingers making way to his bare chest, and his eyes rolled backwards, his head lolling to the wall behind him when Shepard's hand kept moving on his body. He was suddenly feeling so dizzy, and he wasn't sure that it was because of the alcohol or the blood rushing to his brain, but he couldn't contain the way that his entire body was responding to her caresses.

On the back of his mind, he was _really hating_ to be on his body right now, unable to control himself. He was feeling like a stupid fledgling.

"Maybe I can help with that." He didn't needed to look at Shepard to figure it out the amused tone in her voice, and his limbs shuddered with her low and lusty tone that went with her words.

When her deft fingers found the way to the bulge in his pants, his throat released a strangled moan, that precise moan that he felt like he was containing for hours. Her palm slowly—very slowly for his liking—stroked him through his clothing and he couldn't do anything else but gasp in pleasure. " _Oh, spirits_ …"

Her palm enclosed his shaft, fingertips running and feeling the ridges and bumps of his length through the fabric, a thumb making its way to the curved and pointy head of him, and he couldn't open his eyes and watch her, even if he wanted to. He was feeling so light-headed that, for a second, he thought he was going to faint.

A very approving hum escaped Shepard's lips, and his eyes opened abruptly when he felt her silky skin wrapping around his cock. She had managed to unfasten his pants and when she caught his shaft and freed him from his clothing, this time he moaned loudly in relief. "Wow," she whispered, her eyes roaming over him with a heated gaze.

 _'_ _Wow'? That woman was torturing him, probably going to kill him if she kept going like that, and all she managed to say was that?_

Both of her hands went to his length, one closing over his base and the other making its way through the tip, so many fingers that he thought that if he counted them, he wasn't going to see the end of it before really passing out. "If I knew about your _package_ before, I would have probably offered to help you sooner," Shepard murmured, a tongue flicking out of her mouth to lick her upper lip.

 _Yep. She was definitely going to be the end of him._

His mouth opened in an attempt of a silly retort, but his tongue felt so numb, and his vocals started to go wild when her hands finally moved on his length, at first with small strokes and little squeezes. It didn't took long before her—their—patience started to shatter and then she was pumping him with her nimble hands, and he was limp on the floor, feeling so overwhelmed with her ministrations, and his neck certainly wasn't having any strength to rise and look at her beautiful work.

He exhaled in relief when one of her hands abandoned his cock, his chest going up and down and taking a moment to just relax, not even caring if he was slowly falling into his cot and surely not making the effort to open his eyes. Something on the back of his mind wanted to say to Shepard that he was really going to faint, that she probably should stop before taking any more torture from her, _that she should keep going, that he was at her mercy, that…_

"Oh, _fuck_ —" he just managed to say with a high pitched groan when something wet and soft started to run on the base of his cock, making it twitch violently and even harder in a way that didn't seemed possible. His neck craned to gaze between his legs and he found the most amazing and entranced view he could ever saw in his entire life.

She was working his cock with her wet tongue, hot lips running mercilessly on his length, and he was amazed that he didn't came already just with the feeling of her plump lips on him. Besides, it was something he had never felt before in his life—none of the women he had fucked on Omega had ever worked him with their mouths—and the sight was just enough to overwhelm and cut through all his senses. The soft and flexible pink tongue licking and tasting his ridges, her lips kissing his tip, almost like if she was worshipping his cock…

 _Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep already and was dreaming of Shepard pumping and licking his cock? The sight of her between his legs seemed so impossible…_

But when she actually _moaned_ and her mouth enclosed the entire tip of his cock, he realized that it was all very real, and between the shamelessly sounds that abandoned his throat, reverberating through the walls of the Battery, he almost gave a strangled laugh; a laugh that stopped abruptly when he realized that her eyes were fixed _on him_ , and when she started to _suck him_.

He was definitely going to pass out.

Being inside her mouth, that mouth that was tighter and wetter than anything he had ever felt in his life, and that tongue that was on the underside of his cock, _playing_ with his ridges, he felt like she was sucking his life out of him. "I… I can't—" his voice tried to warn her, but Shepard didn't pay attention to him, his cock disappearing on her hands and her mouth beneath him.

He came, and he came hard. A roar escaped his lips and his whole body trembled at his orgasm. And judging by her newly smug smirk on her face, he didn't need to apologize to her for that.

His eyes close shut and all his muscles started to relax when the aftershocks of his orgasm evened out, tones of relief, and peace and exhaustion abandoning his lips and echoing through the room, his whole body going limp.

He was selfish, but he pays no mind to the sound of Shepard moving close to him, or the sound of fabric being tugged away, already feeling like going into slumber. Just for a while, a little nap, before waking up and preparing himself for what was about to come in their relationship after going through that. Because they surely needed to have a talk after what had just happened, right?

He was so dizzy and entrenched in his own thoughts that didn't heard the _tsk_ close to his face, or her soft red hair caressing his chest before his eyes drifted open and found a pale face covered in freckles above him. He had to blink hard for a minute to notice that smirk all over her plump lips. "Oh, tired already?" she mocked him, one of her fingers—those _amazing_ fingers—running slowly through his neck in teasing. He found her eyes and her gaze was boring into him, speaking without words, challenging him.

Those eyes were challenging him to move and _fuck her and fuck her hard._

His cock—that actually never found its way back into his plates—started to twitch and expand again, and his gaze moved away from her face for a second when his length rubbed on silk and soft skin, his breath hitching again at the sight, his jaw going slack.

Shepard was naked, and she was making her way on top of him.

He wasn't sure what he did to deserve such treatment from her. From saving his life, to have her again in his life, to pump and suck him in a way he never even dared to dream of, and now… now she wanted him to fuck her? To, at last, fulfill all his two-year fantasies of her? "Are—are you sure?" he managed to found his voice and ask her, his gaze and his sub vocals warning her and giving her the chance to take everything back. To, somehow, turn away and act like nothing had already happened between them.

She responded by straddling his waist with her bare thighs, the back of her ass brushing over his cock and making his hips buck up against her. Her hot breath traveled through his neck with her fingers before placing her lips close to his ear, "You think I hadn't thought about you like this?" she whispered very low, a tongue darting out to touch his mandible, "Because I have been doing that… thinking about you. About you under me, touching me with those claws, saying _my name_ …"

 _Yep. That was definitely his ruin._

But he never let her finish her sentence before grabbing her ass with both hands and move her body, impaling her with his cock in one single movement. Her back arched in a mix of pleasure and surprise—he never told her about his trysts with human women, so of course that she wasn't aware of his experience with her species—her mouth releasing a gasp and a second moan that made his blood boil inside him, rushing right to his groin.

"Oh, you really are a _big guy_ ," she tried for a joke, not really finding her voice, while he let her adjust to him, her hands bracing on his shoulders for support and to sit on his length. But it wasn't long enough before she started to move above him, slowly at first, taking the enjoyment of her hot and wet walls around his shaft, stroking all his ridges and bumps. It was like she was having a toy and she was taking her sweet time enjoying it for the first time, judging for her burning gaze and her smug smile.

But he wasn't going to allow that. She had asked him to fuck her, and he was exactly going to do that. And when she moved to place her hands on his knees, giving him the view of her flat stomach and hardened nipples, he removed a hand from her lips to brace himself and sit under her, his lips opening to take his tongue out and brush his rough appendage over one of her nipples. "Oh, Jesus Christ and all the…" she moaned shamelessly on top of him, slamming her hips on him, sheathing all his length inside of her.

He gripped the back of her neck with one hand, holding her in place while he pumped into her with newfound energy. She managed to grasp the back of his neck as well and gripped one of his shoulders, already panting and groaning in need, making his sub vocals growling loudly when she scratched the sensitive spot just beneath his fringe. But when both got into a rhythm, rough and hard, she left the hand that roamed his neck to tug under his jaw, making her way for her amazing soft lips to crush on his stiff ones.

 _Yep. The end of him, his ruin, just right there on his arms. Well done, Garrus, you are definitely screwed from now on._

Their tongues started to play a dominance game on their mouths and when she leaned away, grasping for air, he took the chance to nip at her neck, teeth grazing on the tender skin and nostrils filling with the smell of her arousal, her sweat, her skin and her hair. Just like she smelled on his most detailed fantasies.

They both started to pound hard on each other, hips crushing with wet sounds and unabashed moans that would make the most unimpressed turian to look away in shame and embarrassment. She mumbled something above him that his translator couldn't catch and when he moved his head to look at her and ask her, she gripped his head again and forced her voice to speak, "Bite me, Garrus." She practically commanded to him.

 _Oh, that voice_. He never thought of disobeying her, entwining his talons in her hair and closing his teeth on an impossibly soft spot on between her shoulder and her neck. That's when Shepard lost it, coming onto him with a powerful cry and clamping her walls on his cock, tightening on him, squeezing him.

He couldn't do anything else but to reach the peak of his orgasm with her, letting go of her neck to claim her mouth again and make her swallow his screams of pleasure. She allowed him into her mouth and rode him, making him savor every second of his orgasm into her, milking and embracing him before the aftershocks subsided and their bodies relaxed again.

His hand on the floor started to tremble and Garrus fell on his cot, taking the woman in his arms with him in the way. "Wow… that was…" she struggles with her words, going limp on his chest, her head falling on his shoulder.

"In my defense, I'm going to say that you started this," he said back, not really feeling defensive, but just in case. He managed to move her and place her on his side, one of her legs still climbing on him.

She chuckles for a moment and manages her strength to playfully punch in his other shoulder, "I was going to say that it was amazing," she forcefully sighs, "And just like that, the magic's gone."

They laugh into the room, and Garrus' muscles start to relax again, both with the results of their amazing sex and the sudden relief at not making the things between them more awkward than they should be. His cot is already a mess with their tangled limbs, and their fluids, and the Battery is filled with the distinctive smell of sex, but either he or the woman in his arms seems uncomfortable with the mess they suddenly created.

Shepard's breath starts to slow, and before he knows, his mind is drifting away again, thinking again in how that evening ended up, in how incredible it was to finally have her here, right next to him, her body boneless and collapsed in his embrace. A warm feeling starts to gather in his chest, vocals releasing into a purr.

"Jane?" his voice is suddenly talking before his brain manages to find out the words, "I… uhm—"

"Ssh," she didn't even moves when she shuts him up. In any case, her arm close to his shoulder tugs him closer, "Let me take a nap before starting all over again…"

"Sure," he says with a relieved chuckle, stiffening a yawn coming on him.

Somehow, she manages to fall into sleep before him, and the last he sees before joining her is the sight of her soft body tucking under him, silky and pale against rough and dark hide.

 _And yep. He's done with women_ like _her. But nope, he's not done_ with _her._

* * *

 _A-N: Well, hope you liked this piece. Took me all day, but now that it's done, it was definitely worth it. :D  
Oh, and there's a secret but known voice in Garrus' head (sentences in italic), can you tell who it is? Clue: It's male._


End file.
